Question: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $7\dfrac{17}{20}-5\dfrac{1}{15} = {?}$
Answer: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {7} + {\dfrac{17}{20}} - {5} - {\dfrac{1}{15}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {7} - {5} + {\dfrac{17}{20}} - {\dfrac{1}{15}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=2 + {\dfrac{17}{20}} - {\dfrac{1}{15}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= 2+\dfrac{51}{60}-\dfrac{4}{60}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 2+\dfrac{47}{60}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 2\dfrac{47}{60}$